Una hermosa coincidencia
by AnyGro
Summary: Clasificado pasó por una mala experiencia amorosa y eso le impidió volver a creer en el amor. Hasta que cierto chico pingüino llegó a "estorbar" en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana en Los Ángeles.

Por las calles no se podía ver otra cosa mas que personas dirigiéndose a sus trabajos o niños y jóvenes directo al colegio, todo estaba realmente bien esa mañana pero había un joven de 15 años.

Este chico era especial y no iba a un colegio cualquiera.

Su nombre es "Clasificado".

-Al fin, hoy es el día! -estaba tan contento, no podía dejar de sonreír-.

-Hoy cumplo 9 meses de relación con mi pareja! Estoy tan enamorado! -grité de emoción, normalmente no actúo así pero hoy es un día especial para mi y merece bastante la pena avergonzarse así -.

-Por qué tan contento jefe? -Escuche una voz detrás de mi, creo conocer al dueño. Volteo y ahí está ese sujeto. Montaña-.

-Hoy es un día bastante especial para mi montaña, acaso ya lo olvidaste? -le pregunté arqueando una ceja. Era extraño que él olvidara ésta clase de cosas-.

-Al parecer si. -me respondió apenado-.

-Bueno te lo diré por millonésima vez. Hoy cumplo 9 meses de relación.

-Pero claro! Cómo pude olvidarlo? -se preguntó a si mismo-.

-Está bien amigo, sólo no te emociones demasiado. -le dije para tranquilizarlo-.

-Sus gritos se escuchan desde bastantes pasillos atrás jefe, hay algo especial en su mente? -llegó otra voz conocida, una femenina. Volteo sólo para encontrarme con Eva-.

-Bueno, tus sentidos son más sensibles que los nuestros querida Eva. -le respondí, ella es la inteligencia en el equipo. Basta decir que sin ella no somos nada, era bastante atractiva y es la sensación en el instituto de la Ráfaga Polar-.

-Vamos jefe, no es su primera pareja en la vida. -detrás de Eva llegó Manta raya, el era el más bajito de todos y con una personalidad bastante impulsiva y peligrosa cuando se lo propone-.

-Lo sé rayitas, pero es la primera relación en la que enserio siento maripositas. -dije soltando una risita, no iba a negar lo obvio-.

-Hablando de esa persona especial para usted señor. Ahí viene. -me dijo Eva apuntando con la vista hacia el pasillo de enfrente. La vi. Tan hermosa, sus cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, sus piernas delgadas y delicadas y esa sonrisa que me derretía-.

-Buenos días Clas. -me saludó con un beso tímido en los labios- Buenos días Chicos. -saludó a mis amigos sonriente, ella era única-.

-Buenos días Elena. -saludó Eva para después entrar al salón de clase-.

-Buenos días pequeña, felices nueve meses con el jefe. -Montaña siempre tan atento y sonriente-.

-Qué hay Elle? -por último Manta saludó a mi chica con su típico golpe de puños y después entró a clase -.

-Te llevas realmente bien, eso me agrada. -comenté sonriendo como un idiota enamorado sabría hacerlo-.

-Tus amigos son mis amigos Clas, recuerda que saldremos esta tarde. -me guiñó el ojo y se fue, pude verla caminar tan alegremente saludando a todos. Cómo no amarla-.

Después de perderla de vista por los largos pasillos me dispuse a entrar a mi clase, todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, sólo faltaba yo.

-Está realmente feliz jefe. -me dijo Eva sonriente -.

-Obviamente Eva, si tú tuvieras pareja estarías igual. -le dije con una sonrisa en la cara-.

-Eso lo sabremos con el tiempo. -me respondió seriamente-.

-Vamos Eva, todos tenemos la oportunidad de amar tarde o temprano. -respondí a Eva con suma tranquilidad. Pero triste-.

-No creo que yo pueda tener esa oportunidad Jefe. -me dijo para después poner su atención en su libro-.

-Tengo fe en que algún día lo harás. -le dije para después sentarme de una manera más cómoda-.

Las horas en clase habían pasado realmente lentas para mí, estaba tan emocionado por que tocara la campana para poder ir a buscar a Elena.

Una vez sonó nuestra campana me dispuse a guardar mis cosas, despedirme de mis amigos y salir corriendo hacia el salón de Elle. Una vez allí pude verla charlando con sus amigas, sonriente y despreocupada.

-Hola Elle. -le saludé dándole un tierno beso en los labios el cual ella correspondió tímida mente-.

-Hola Clas. Qué tal tu día? -me preguntó tomándome de la mano para después caminar juntos hacia la salida, mientras yo le contaba mi día y ella hacia lo mismo-.

Camino a casa dimos unas cuantas paradas, visitando el kiosco para comprar golosinas, fuimos incluso al salón de video-juegos unas horas pero en el camino al querer descansar tuvimos unos problemillas.

-Te lo estás pasando bien? -le pregunté-.

-Por supuesto, contigo siempre lo paso bien. -me respondió sonriente pero no sentí tanto cariño en esas palabras, debo estar imaginando cosas-.

-Un paseo más y vamos a casa? -me levanté de la banca preguntándole sonrojado, pero algo chocó conmigo y caí al piso-.

-Ops! Lo siento tanto, déjame ayudarte! -me tendió la mano un muchacho más bajo que yo con apariencia de niño y cabellos hasta el cuello totalmente negros y de ojos verdes. Le di mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme-.

-A caso éste sujeto te está molestando cavito? -en eso llegó detrás otro chico pero más alto, ojos azules cabello negro y peinado hacia atrás. Al parecer era su hermano mayor o algo, detrás venían otros dos pero no daré detalles-.

-No Skipper, de echo yo choqué contra él y terminó en el suelo. Sólo lo ayudaba a levantarse. -Al parecer ese tipo pequeño me defendía o algo-.

-Bien, me alegra eso. -le respondió acariciando su pequeña cabeza- Tuviste suerte niñato, no querrías problemas conmigo y mis muchachos. -dijo orgulloso-.

-Tú y tus muchachos no me dan miedo idiota. -le respondí. Soy un hombre orgulloso, no iba a dejar que me insultara de esa manera-.

-Deberías. Rico quesitos pronto~ -ordenó al más alto de los 4 y éste saco una bolsa de quesitos de su estómago?-.

-Skipper, si queremos lograr el asalto al camión transportador de quesitos debemos movernos rápido. -dijo un chico igual alto con gafas negras y ojos azules-.

-Mira chiquillo~ -me dijo a mi?- no podemos atenderte en éste momento, por qué no mejor te vas con tu noviecilla y se pierden por ahí? -eso lo escuché más como una orden, iba a golpearlo. Me saca de quicio este sujeto-.

-Skipper, ya tengo hambre. -dijo el pequeño con un acento raro al hablar-.

-Bien. Muchachos vámonos. -ordenó a los tres y estos lo siguieron-.

-Estás bien Clas? -me preguntó Elle nerviosa-.

-Claro que si pequeña, siempre estoy bien. -le dije ya más calmado-.

Al anochecer fuimos a su casa.

Sus padres son agentes de la ráfaga Polar y estaban en una misión fuera del país, así que Elena se encontraba completamente sola y haríamos lo que cualquier pareja hace.

-E-Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? -le pregunté nervioso, era nuestra primera vez-.

-Lo estoy Cas. - me respondió sonrojada y nerviosa. estábamos los dos en la cama de su habitación, ella acostada y yo encima-.

-B-Bien empezaré... -le dije con los nervios por todo el cuerpo, empecé besando sus labios, luego el cuello y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada. Sólo que me desperté aun lado de ella estando desnudos acostados en su cama-.

-Buenos días Elena. -le dije besando su frente-.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste? -me preguntó mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, la pasó bien conmigo acaso?-.

-Excelente, quieres desayunar?. -le pregunté levantándome para vestirme-.

-Claro pero antes me iré a dar un baño. -me dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su baño-.

-De acuerdo, no tardes mucho cariño -no me respondió, solo entró y cerró la puerta lo cual es algo extraño viniendo de su parte. Le di menor importancia y terminé de vestirme para ir a la cocina-.

Una vez en la cocina me dispuse a encender la estufa y poner la sartén.

Haría un delicioso desayuno para ambos, parecíamos marido y mujer y eso me emocionaba mucho.

Una vez terminé llamé a Elle para que bajara a comer pero no obtuve respuesta.

Después de unos minutos pensé lo peor y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude para llegar a su baño. Lo abrí y no había nadie así que pensé que podría estar en su habitación, caminé hasta llegar y tocar la puerta; cosa que no hice ya que vi entreabierto.

Entré a la habitación lamentándome por siempre el haberlo echo.

Ahí estaba Elle besuqueándose con otro en su habitación en ropa interior.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? -grité sorprendiendo a ambos imbéciles-.

-C-Clas! -gritó sorprendida-.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? -volví a gritar totalmente molesto, esto no me gustaba para nada-.

-Él es... Es mi... Amigo yo.. -intentó excusarse pero era inútil, estaba totalmente paralizada de los nervios y yo no le creería porque simple mente lo besaba en ropa interior. No soy tan estúpido-.

-Mi nombre es Nathan, amigo. -habló el maldito, no me importaba él en realidad. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Elle para que me de una buena explicación-.

-ME DA IGUAL QUIÉN MIERDA SEAS, LÁRGATE! -le grité molesto, no me conocía a mi mismo-.

-De acuerdo pequeño no te enojes. -me dijo tocándome la cabeza lo cual rechacé de inmediato golpeando su brazo-.

-No me toques. -le dije dándole una mirada fulminante-.

-De acuerdo, Elle no tardes mucho que llegaremos tarde al colegio- le dijo tranquilamente saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Voltee a verla y estaba sentada en el piso llorando-.

-Explícame lo que vi. -le dije sin ánimos-.

-Clas yo... -Intentaba hablar entre sollozos, eso antes me hacía llorar con ella pero ahora simplemente no me importó. Yo quería respuestas-.

-Habla maldita sea! -le grité. Era la primera vez que le gritaba, ella estaba cada vez más asustada y nerviosa-.

-L-Lo siento Clas. Pero yo ya no te amo. -me quebré. Sentí mil puñaladas al corazón en ese momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar-.

-Bien, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes y evitarnos ésta mierda. - respondí intentando con todas mis fuerzas No llorar, no le iba a dar ese lujo a la perra-.

-Iba hacerlo pero no podía, tus tratos y actitudes conmigo hacían que evitara hacerlo con tal de no lastimarte! -me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos con una mirada de tristeza-.

-ESTO ME ESTÁ LASTIMANDO AÚN PEOR! - Llegué a mi límite. Sólo quería salir de ahí-.

-LO LAMENTO SI!? SOLAMENTE NO ENCONTRABA LA MANERA NI EL MOMENTO PARA DECÍRTELO! -Me gritó a mí. Ella no tiene el derecho de hacerlo-.

-Pues ya lo hiciste, sólo te costó romperme el corazón. -dije dándole la espalda para salir y largarme- Me largo no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida. Espero que seas muy feliz con ese tipo, Elena.

-Clas... -me llamó pero ya era muy tarde, estaba tan decepcionado que salí corriendo de la casa llorando de dolor hasta que llegué a un parque y me senté en una banca-.

-La odio... -dije viendo al cielo mientras pequeñas lágrimas pasaban por mi mejilla-.

-Otra vez tú pequeño saco de pulgas? -me llamó una voz, me parecía conocida-.

-Qué? Acaso no puedo pasear por la maldita ciudad sin encontrarme contigo? -dije sarcásticamente molesto. No tenía ánimos de pelear-.

-No estás de humor eh? -enserio?- Vamos compadre anímate.

-No me da la maldita gana. -éste tipo me habla como si me conociera de toda la vida-.

-Bien. Entonces sólo Inhala y exhala. -me dijo. No quise responder a lo que solo asentí e hice lo que me dijo para intentar hacer que se valla más rápido-.

De pronto el cielo se nubló y comenzó a llover levemente. Yo no quise moverme así que ignoré la lluvia y me quedé allí sentado en la misma banca de ésta mañana.

Había silencio y pensé que ese tipo molesto se había ido. Voltee hacia donde estaba el anteriormente y para mi sorpresa seguía aun lado mío, estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados. Estaba en paz ignorando al mundo, no le importaba en lo absoluto la lluvia.

-Qué tanto miras pequeño saco de pulgas? -me preguntó viéndome de reojo, no me di cuenta que estuve mirándolo fijamente un buen rato. Me sonroje?-.

-Nada idiota, sólo te veías muy relajado. -dije intentando evitar un momento incomodo-.

-oh. -sólo dijo eso y volvió a su antigua posición y cerró los ojos- Deberías dejar de preocuparte por algún cambio en tu vida. Cierra los ojos, relájate y siente la lluvia caer por tu cuerpo. -finalizó dando un suspiro-.

-Bien. -obedecí de alguna manera. Sentí la lluvia recorrer mi cuerpo mojado era algo agradable además, el estar a un lado de éste sujeto me traía paz-.

Estuvimos así por un par de horas creo yo. Había tanta tranquilidad entre nosotros dos, creo que se debe a que no está a la defensiva.

-Cuál dices que es tu nombre? pequeño saco de pulgas. -me preguntó mirándome fijamente

-eh?.. -me sorprendí por tan repentina pregunta, después de unos segundos en silencio suspiré rendido y decidí decirle mi "nombre"-.

-Mi nombre es... -Antes de que pudiera terminar. Ese tipo pequeño llegó llamando al tal Skippy?, lo que no entiendo aun es el por qué me molestó que nos interrumpiera. No es que mi nombre sea lo más importante en el planeta-.

-Tengo que irme saco de pulgas. Nos vemos después. -me dijo despidiéndose para después caminar con el pequeño a un lado-.

-Si... Adiós. -dije en susurro, triste de nuevo emprendí camino a casa. Mi casa-.

-Quién demonios será ese sujeto? -y de alguna manera, ese tipo fue dueño de mis Pensamientos todo el camino a casa-.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Era una tranquila mañana en la base de la ráfaga Polar.**

 **Últimamente no había nada interesante que hacer desde que capturamos a Dave. Ha pasado un año desde entonces, desde aquel día en el que conocí a esos tipos y uno en particular que no he podido olvidar. Era Alto, peli negro y unos profundos ojos azules que de alguna manera me distraían en aquel entonces, esos ojos que juraba por mi honor haberlos visto antes, pero, no recordaba donde. Hace un año que no veo al "Equipo Pingüino" o como sea que se llamen esos sujetos. Debo decir que admiro su trabajo y sobre todo la manera en que Skipper los lideraba. Demonios, recordándolo otra vez eh? Me pregunto...**

 **¿Cuántas veces lo recuerdo al día? ¿Cuánto más lo mantendré en secreto? ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver? Y sobre todo... ¿Lo conocí mucho antes de atrapar a Dave?**

 **Esas preguntas retumban a diario en mi cabeza a tal punto de provocarme Jaqueca. Eva y el resto se preocupan cuando me distraigo y aveces me han oído cantar o tararear y yo ni enterado que lo hacía. No sé qué me está pasando pero afortunadamente ese supuesto extraño comportamiento lo he dejado atrás desde hace tres meses.**

 **Hoy tenemos una misión que no parece la gran cosa, simples quejas de animales que atacan a la gente. Eso me molesta, esas personas invaden el territorio de esos osos y creen que por tener dinero pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Vamos en camino y planeamos retirar a la gente lo cual espero sea por las buenas.**

-¿Por qué tan pensativo jefe? -preguntó Eva preocupada viéndome a los ojos en busca de alguna señal que ella pueda detectar en caso de que mienta-.

-No es nada Eva, es solo... Algo sin importancia. -Contesté. Creo yo es la misma corta conversación que he tenido no solo con ella, con el resto de equipo-.

-No mienta Jefe, algo le preocupa. -Habló Manta sentado en su silla frente al GPS con las piernas sobre la máquina-.

-Sabe que puede confiar en nosotros. -Después montaña-.

-Lo sé pero enserio no es nada importante de lo que se deban preocupar. -contesté con tono tranquilo-.

-Entendemos que no quiere hablar de eso. -Dijo Eva volviendo a la computadora-.

-Gracias. -solté más tranquilo, entonces vi el pequeño calendario que tenía justo a un lado- Así que hoy es 18 de Junio eh? -recordé esa fecha y a esa persona. De nuevo en mi cabeza recordando el día que me rompieron el corazón, una rabia enorme fue lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, aún me dolía como ese día, aún no lo superaba-.

-Llegamos jefe. -Una femenina voz me sacó de mis pensamientos-.

-Oh... Bien eh... Vamos de una vez. -Estábamos en algún lugar del Polo Sur, habían un montón de tiendas puestas en una zona donde los osos iban normalmente a pescar peces para comer. Además de eso tenían pingüinos en jaulas y unos cinco sujetos parecían discutir precios, esto era algo más que simple gente adinerada de vacaciones-.

-Oigan ustedes! -Se oyó un grito furioso que provenía del lado contrario de donde veníamos-.

-Vaya vaya, pero si son los mocosos amantes de los pingüinos. -Dijo el hombre más viejo-.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con esos bonitos y gorditos pingüinos? Viejo tonto! -El tipo tiene agallas aunque se me hace familiar su cara. Estaba realmente lejos como para verle bien-.

-No tengo porqué decirte mis asuntos mocoso idiota. -El hombre sacaba lo que parecía ser un arma, esto se iba a poner feo-.

-Eva y Montaña vigílenlo, éste tipo va a causar problemas. -Ordené a ambos y estos asintieron y se acercaron más-.

-Escucha anciano, no entiendo que planees pero... Sin pingüinos no creo que ganes mucho dinero eh? -Dijo sarcástico lo cual me extraño y al parecer al tipo también. Todos fijamos la vista en las jaulas las cuales estaban vacías, el tipo gritó del enojo y comenzó a disparar de una manera totalmente idiota-.

-Vamos vejete que no das ni una! -Se burló como si se tratara de un pequeño de 7 años. Se veía estúpido pero esquivaba las balas realmente bien, casi perfecto-.

-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE MOCOSO! -Gritaron el resto de hombres sacando armas mucho más grandes y por definición más potentes. Era hora de actuar pero algo nos detuvo-.

-Toma esto! -Gritó otro sujeto. De igual forma pero más delgado y más bajo que el primero. Éste lanzó un pequeño aparato que al hacer contacto con el tipo con el arma más grande lo electrocutó dejándolo inconsciente. Fue sorprendente-.

-Bien echo Cabito! -Cabito... Cabito... Ese nombre lo he escuchado antes! Pero... ¿Dónde?-.

-JEFE! -Montaña me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba distraído otra vez-.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Eva-.

-Detengamos esto de una maldita vez! -ordené. En eso Manta raya disparó redes que capturaron a los tres sujetos restantes-.

-Pero qué...!? OIGAN ERAN NUESTROS! -Gritó molesto el sujeto mayor con tres tipos detrás. Los he visto antes, lo sé-.

-Este es nuestro trabajo, no se metan donde no los lla... -No terminé al ver la cara de ese sujeto. El líder del grupo era...-.

-Clasificado!? -preguntó-.

-Skipper!? -pregunté. Ambos nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, nadie decía nada-.

-Vaya vaya! Pero si son los pingüinos... Es todo un gusto volver a verlos. -Dijo Manta sarcástico-.

-Pff.. -Escupió Rico serio-.

-H-Ho-Hola E-Eva~ -Kowalski. Pobre enamorado, es una lástima que Eva...-.

-Hola. -Respondió dándole una ligera sonrisa-.

-Pero mira nada más cuanto has crecido! -Montaña abrazó a Cabo como si no lo hubiese visto en décadas. El pobre apenas respiraba-.

-Tú te has echo más fuerte! -Respondió el más joven con ese acento extraño. Lo he escuchado antes, lo sé-.

-... -Sin embargo, Skipper y yo seguíamos sin movernos o hablarnos. Ni siquiera una sonrisa o un pequeño gesto de que notamos la presencia del otro, solo nos veíamos a los ojos y ya-.

-Es hora de irnos muchachos. -Dijo dándose la vuelta e ignorándome-.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Demasiado miedo para saludar? -Pregunté sarcástico a lo que él solo levantó la mano en forma de saludo o despedida. Como sea, esos tipos se fueron sin más que un simple adiós-.

-¿Qué pasa Jefe? -Preguntó el enano de Manta raya-.

-Oh nada... Solo es algo...

-Sin importancia. -terminó Eva caminando hacia la nave de manera seria-.

-Sé que no me incumbe jefe, pero ¿Por qué sonríe? -Me preguntó Montaña. Estaba frente a la nave y en el reflejo de esta pude verme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabía el por qué pero decidí quedarme con mi buen humor que hace años perdí-.

-Sólo estoy contento por el éxito de la misión. -respondí. Menti a un buen amigo porque simplemente ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta-.

-Oh... -Sólo eso respondió subiendo a los sujetos de hace un rato. Estaban inconscientes-.

 **¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz? ¿Por qué tengo ésta sonrisa estúpida en mi maldita cara? ¿Por qué me alegré de verlo? ¿Por qué no lo abracé?**

 **Iba en mi propio mundo pensando en sepa dios qué cosa sin fijarme por dónde iba. No sabía por qué sonreí al verlo, por eso preferí largarme de ahí pronto sin dar ninguna explicación.**

 **Me prometí hace un año deshacerme de estos tontos sentimientos, estuve a punto de lograrlo. Pero tenía qué volver.**

 **Me enamoré de alguien hace años y prometí encontrarlo, sólo nos vimos una maldita vez y con eso fue suficiente para perder la maldita cabeza y caer perdidamente enamorado. Me prometí encontrarlo y confesarme, pero conocí al idiota de Clasificado y cambió por completo mi manera de pensar.**

 **Me siento tan confundido en éste momento.**

-SKIPPER, VE MÁS DESPACIO! -Escuché una joven y dulce voz detrás de mi-.

-Oh chicos, perdón. -me disculpé-.

-Sabemos cómo te sientes, debiste decir algo. -Me dijo Kowalski preocupado -.

-Olvídenlo muchachos, vámonos de aquí. -dije secamente y comenzamos a caminar-.

 **Me pregunto...**

 **¿Cuándo nos volveremos a encontrar?.**


	3. Un recuerdo un sentimiento

**Eran las 2 de la tarde. No sé cuándo fue que comencé a levantarme tan tarde, eso no es normal en mi, solo una vez en mi vida me ha pasado algo así y fue cuando conocí a ese sujeto en ese parque.**

 **Lo recuerdo bien. Tenía un cabello grisáceo y un flequillo de lado derecho, era alto y delgado con un buen físico, uno que cualquier chico de su edad quisiera tener.**

 **Me pregunto qué habrá sido de esa chica, su novia, o ex novia.**

 **Yo y los muchachos la vimos varias veces tomada de la mano con otro chico, ese chico tenia problemas con nosotros así que comenzamos a investigarlo. Nos dimos cuenta que tenia novia y justamente ella estaba saliendo con ese chico peli-Gris de lindos ojos... Mierda, me estoy saliendo del tema. En fin, ese no era asunto nuestro pero la primera vez que los vi en ese parque me sentía tan idiota estando frente a él, sentía rabia porque su chica lo engañaba con otro. Me hubiera gustado decirle pero eso no era de mi incumbencia.**

 **Ese día el asalto al camión de quesitos fue un fracaso, estuve distraído toda la maldita misión pensando en ese chico de ojos azules. Estuve de mal humor todo el día, incluso dormí con un dolor en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento, al día siguiente amanecí con un humor de los mil demonios.**

 **Ese día fue horrible, llegué a levantarle la voz a cabo por mis estupideces y me sentí una mierda. Vagué por la ciudad buscando entretención durante la mañana hasta que lo vi, si, lo vi sentado en la misma banca del día anterior en ese mismo parque.**

 **Dude al principio si acercarme o no, pero me armé de valor y ahí estábamos. Solo los dos sentados y concentrados en nuestra propia miseria.**

-Otra vez tú pequeño saco de pulgas? -Le llamé esa vez, con nervios mal disimulados. Los cuales por su mal humor no pudo notar-.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo pasear por la maldita ciudad sin encontrarme contigo? -Recuerdo bien esas palabras, las cuales escupió molesto, me dolió un poco el que me haya hablado así pero por las circunstancias decidí no dar pelea por ello-.

-¿No estás de humor eh? -Me sentí el mayor de los idiotas haciendo esa pregunta tan jodidamente obvia. Es que enserio los temas del corazón no van conmigo, pero, ¿Cómo podía yo saber que era un tema del corazón lo que lo tenía molesto?- Vamos compadre anímate. -Intenté animarle de alguna manera, pero sólo empeoré todo-.

-No me da la maldita gana. -Frío. Más que el mismo hielo, me dolió, no me pareció que se desquitara conmigo pero lo perdoné. ¿Yo, Skipper, perdoné a quien me trató como mierda?-.

-Bien. Entonces sólo Inhala y exhala. -Le contesté normal tratando de calmarlo. ¡Y Lo logré!, ya sea porque quería que cerrara la boca o porque enserio lo necesitaba. Tal vez las dos-.

 **Recuerdo que ese día comenzó a llover, como si el maldito universo se extasiara de hacer sufrir más a las personas cuando están de pésimo humor. La lluvia helada recorriendo mi cuerpo era una sensación placentera y relajante, recuerdo que cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la tranquilidad de ese gris día. Después de todo siempre hay que darle buena cara a los problemas.**

 **Luego sentí una extraña sensación, sentí que me observaban fijamente y me molesté. Miré de reojo para ver si ese chico era quien interrumpía mi tranquilidad. ¡Y así fue!. Me sonrojé por un momento pero luego me incorporé y tranquilamente le pregunté.**

-¿Qué tanto miras pequeño saco de pulgas? -Casi cae de la banca del susto. Casi solté una carcajada de aquellas pero preferí guardármela y no arruinar el momento, incluso podría jurar haberlo visto sonrojándose-.

-Nada idiota, sólo te veías muy relajado. -Me contestó muy nervioso. Como si hubiera intentado evitar un momento incómodo en ambos-.

-oh. -Recuerdo bien que cerré mis ojos nuevamente y volví a mi antigua y relajante posición- Deberías dejar de preocuparte por algún cambio en tu vida. Cierra los ojos, relájate y siente la lluvia caer por tu cuerpo. - Suspiré tranquilamente, como si hubiese dicho algo que haya echo _"Click"_ en ese chico-.

-Bien. - Me respondió tranquilamente y después de eso hubo un largo silencio-.

-Después de meditar mi pregunta por un largo tiempo decidí que tal vez, el intentarlo no me traería nada malo- ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre? pequeño saco de pulgas. -Pregunté finalmente-.

-¿Eh?... -Le escuché decir sorprendido. Después de un corto tiempo pensando supuse que no me lo diría pero...-.

-Mi nombre es... -Y ahí mi jodida duda existencial. Nunca me dijo su nombre porque en ese preciso momento llegó Cabo interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Recuerdo haberle regañado por interrumpir en charlas ajenas y prometió no volverlo a hacer, cosa que cumplió-.

 **Esa vez, me despedí y él igual lo hizo pero le escuché triste...**

 **Creo fue mi imaginación pero no importa, algún día lo encontraré y le diré que me enamoré de un jodido extraño que sólo vi una puta vez. O eso pensaba hasta que conocí a...**

-¿Skipper? -Escuché una joven y tímida voz llamarme del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Estás despierto?.

-Me levanté con mucha pereza y de misma manera caminé hacia la puerta, abriéndola y topándome con la pequeña luz de mis ojos. Cabo- Si, ya he despertado. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Te buscan... -Dijo apenado. ¿Quién me estará buscando?-.

-¿Eh? ¿A mi? ¿Quién? -le pregunté dudoso, él sólo me miró triste y se retiró a su habitación sin decir más. Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada, ni Rico ni Kowalski estaban en el departamento. ¿Dónde se habrán metido?-.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -Llamó una voz jodidamente conocida para mi. Ese hombre volvió a tocar la puerta tres veces, con miedo abrí lentamente la puerta-.

-...¿Tú?... -Pregunté asombrado. El sujeto frente mia era nada más ni nada menos que...-.

-Hola Skipper, gusto en verte de nuevo. -Me guiñó el ojo haciéndome sonrojar de sobre manera. Lo invité a pasar para evitar me viera de esa manera tan vergonzosa-.

-Igualmente... Clasificado. -Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado y entré detrás de ese alto, musculoso y apuesto hombre que me tenía con el puto corazón a más de mil latidos por segundo-.

-Lindo departamento. -me dijo- ¿Dónde están tus preciados muchachos? -me preguntó sentándose en el sofá individual-.

-C-Cabo está en su habitación y los otros dos... No lo sé. -Nervioso hasta el maldito universo. Quiero que me trague la maldita tierra-.

-¿Recién te levantas eh? -me preguntó viéndome de pies a cabeza. Me puse MÁS nervioso. Maldito seas clasificado-.

-S-Si... -Mierda. Necesito salir volando por la ventana más cercana-.

-Bien. Necesito hablar contigo Skipper, es algo muy importante. -me dijo serio. Entonces dejé mis nervios de lado-.

-Pues ya estás aquí ¿No? Suelta la sopa. -Me senté en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado de Clasificado-.

-Y-Yo... Quisiera saber si... -Se puso nervioso y sonrojado. No me siento a gusto con esto-.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -Pregunté. En eso vi cómo sacaba una fotografía de su saco-.

-Quería saber si ¿Alguna vez te topaste con éste sujeto? -Me mostró una foto. ¡NO ME LO PODIA CREER! ¡CLASIFICADO ES EL CHICO QUE HE BUSCADO TODA MI PUTA VIDA! ¡EL DE LA FOTOGRAFIA ERA EL MISMO CHICO QUE CONOCÍ EN ESE PARQUE!... El chico del que me enamoré-.

-Yo... Eh... No, nunca lo he visto. -¿Por qué respondí que no? Tal vez tengo miedo. ¿Y si sabe que yo nunca le confesé sobre la infidelidad de su chica? ¿Y si me odia?-.

-... -¿Está... Decepcionado? ¿Por qué?- Bien, sólo quería saber si lo habías visto alguna vez. Es todo.

-L-lamento decepcionarte... Enserio lo siento. -Si. Lamento haberte mentido, es solo...-.

-No te preocupes, son sólo tonterías mías. Ya me tengo que ir...- Se levantó triste, podía jugar haberlo visto secándose una lágrima-.

-Clasificado... -lo llamé-.

-¿Qué pasa? -Volteó centrando su atención en mi-.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber si conocí a ese sujeto? -pregunté estúpidamente-.

-Este sujeto... Soy yo y... Una vez conocí a alguien que me hizo ver que... Lo mierda de la vida no es para siempre. -contestó. Me sonrojé pero ¿Cómo sé que está hablando de mi?- recuerdo haberlo conocido en un parque...

-Oh... Pues, lamento desilusionarte Clasificado. -Volví a responder. Lo encaminé a la puerta para despedirme apropiadamente-.

-Nos vemos. -me dijo-.

-Si... -En eso me abrazó. ¡ME ABRAZÓ!, Realmente no le veo problema pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?-.

-Lo siento... Pero enserio quería hacerlo. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-...Pero... ¿Por qué? -pregunté-.

-Siento que agradezco algo a alguien importante. Alguien a quien por más que busco, jamás encuentro. -Terminó y salió de mi departamento cerrando la puerta-.

-¿Por qué le mentiste? -me preguntó una voz-.

-No lo sé Cabo. No lo sé. -Respondí. Qué día tan jodidamente extraño-.

 **ololololo**

 **Hasta aquí es capítulo de** _ **"Una Hermosa Coincidencia".**_

 **Agradezco los reviews que, aunque son pocos, al menos los recibí. Agradezco eso. Nunca pensé recibirlos la verdad xD pero me dije:** _ **"Neee Yolo".**_

 **Típico de mi Ha! :v**

 **Un saludito a mi amiga, uke y preciosidad llamada Lorena. Por ella está el fic aquí. Ella comenzó todo Θ_ΘHue :3**

 **-Por cierto. La personalidad de Skipper será diferente cuando piense, hable o interactúe con Clasificado. Y lo mismo va para el hermoso saco de pulgas-.**

 _Besos y abrazos desde México._

 _¡AHUAAA! (?)_


End file.
